tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigunner
|basecost = $2,000 |basesellingprice = $666 |type = Offensive |placement = Ground |basedamage = 1 |damagetype = Single |basefirerate = 0.15 |baserange = 16 studs |hidden_detection = Level 2}} Description The Minigunner '''is a high-firerate tower that can be purchased from the store for . It has a red torso, grey pants, and carries a Vulcan M14-A2 Gatling Gun. It shoots bullets at enemies at a high firerate which is why the '''Minigunner is regarded as one of the best towers due to its high DPS and relative cheap cost compared to other high DPS towers such as the Turret. Additionally, there is no limit for the amount of Minigunners you can have (bar the 20 tower limit), compared to other high DPS towers. This is mostly considered a mid-game to late-game tower. Pros/Cons *'Pros:' **Great DPS. **Very fast firerate. **Long range. **Level 2 is very DPS-cost efficient. **Has a strong Golden skin. *'Cons:' **May be expensive to place down. **Outclassed by stronger late-game towers. Upgrades Stats Table Normal = |-|Platinum = Platinum Skin provides +25% . ''NOTE: Damage buff is additive, meaning damage buffs from other towers are less effective.'' |-|Golden = Golden Skin provides +50% . ''NOTE: Damage buff is additive, meaning damage buffs from other towers are less effective.'' Skins Strategy *The Minigunner should be the one of the units that is placed down the most. Place them in a large group near the front of the track if possible. **Having a Commander or John nearby helps. *If you plan to save up for this in the early stages of the game, you should have teammates with reliable towers such as the Soldier or Crook Boss. Trivia * Before 13/10/2019, when the Minigunner is level 2 or higher, its face changes from a smile to the "Grr!" face, despite the fact that the upgrade artwork keeps the smile face. * The Goggles, Bandolier and Lvl 5. Helmet are ROBLOX items as well as the original Level 5 upgrade, the Jetpack. * Prior to the Minigunner changes, the level 5 upgrade icon was a jetpack. Functionally the same as the current level 5 upgrade, in terms of damage. * Has the most skins at the time being, totaling 9. * The meshes and textures for the minigun that the Minigunner wields, is modelled by ROBLOX. * The Bandolier the Minigunner wears is from R2DA. * The Heavy Skin wields the M249 from R2DA. * The Wraith Skin holds the P90 from R2DA. * The Minigunner is considered to be the fastest shooting tower of TDS with a firerate of 0.065, which can be unlocked at Level 4. ** It also has the lowest damage in the game. * On 30/01/2020, a bug was discovered where the firerate is erroneously 0.1 at level 4-5 instead of the stated 0.065, decreasing the predicted DPS by 35%. **Either this is a developer oversight or the Roblox engine can only process at the nearest tenth second. Update History *(08/08/2019) **Level 5 upgrade changed from Jetpack to High Tech Super Soldier. **Level 5 upgrade cost changed from $8,000 to $8,500. **Level 5 range buff changed from +4 to +1. **Level 3 upgrade range buff changed from +3 to +1. *(13/10/2019) Mega Update **Base range changed from 12 to 16. **Green, Blue, Black Ops and Golden skins added. *(13/10/2019) Halloween Event **Pumpkin skin added. *(09/11/2019) **Heavy skin added. * (24/12/2019) Christmas/Holiday Event ** Christmas skin added. Category:Towers Category:Ground